


小妈 叁

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	小妈 叁

大黑脸饱含怒意的吼道，“你们！在！干！嘛！” 

王嘉尔觉得现在的情形颇有些好笑，毫不在意的说，“他干我，怎么了？” 

“怎么了？呵呵”，段宜恩被气笑了，“王嘉尔，我看你是找死！” 

“我就是……”王嘉尔话还没说完，就被段宜恩拦腰抱起，还是公主抱. 

“放开我！段宜恩！放我下去”，说着就挣扎起来。 

段宜恩抱得更紧了，稳步朝大门走去。金有谦穿好衣服追出来的时候，段宜恩已经开着跑车，载着王嘉尔离开了。 

金有谦狠狠地锤了一下墙，眸色变了几变，神情仿佛要杀人一般，与平时的他天差地别。果然有时成长就是一瞬间的事。 

“段宜恩，你到底想干嘛。”王嘉尔看着飞驰起来的跑车和紧锁的车门，知道跑不了了，换了一种好好说话的语气。 

“我们不是早就完了吗，两年前。” 

“没完，完不了”段宜恩紧紧咬着后槽牙，挤出来几个字，“这辈子都完不了” 

王嘉尔看着段宜恩倔强赌气似的侧脸，更想笑了，搞什么啊？当初还不是段宜恩果决的抛弃了他，现在了，倒反过来装起了苦大仇深的弃妇？哈？两年不见，刮目相看啊。 

“你怎么想是你的事情，我管不了，也不想管，放我下车” 

“不可能！”段宜恩说着又加快了速度，跑车发出的声浪呼啸着，他们也离古宅越来越远，这点让段宜恩的心情稍有缓和。 

“你父亲不会放过你的” 

“别跟我提他！”段宜恩强忍的怒火一下爆发，整个人看上去疯狂而歇斯底里，冷呵道，“那他就会放过你和金有谦？”，回想起刚才听到的刺耳的笑闹声，眸色更深几分，目眶欲裂。 

“不劳烦你操心了，段大少爷，我再说一遍，我们早就--完--了--！ 

段宜恩最后一根名为理智的弦彻底断了，猛地将车停在路边，翻身压了上去，狠狠地含住王嘉尔的唇瓣，霸道强势的碾压吮吸，连啃带咬。王嘉尔用力的推拒着段宜恩的胸膛，可段宜恩纹丝不动，反而趁机撬开了他的牙关，将一截滚烫滑腻的舌头送进了他的嘴里，没有挑逗撩拨，只是占有式的扫过了他口腔里的每个角落。 

“唔唔…唔”王嘉尔整个人被段宜恩圈在怀里动弹不得，终于找到机会对着段宜恩的舌头狠狠咬了下去，血腥味顿时弥散在两人之间，段宜恩的眼中闪过一丝伤色，“王嘉尔，你当真如此厌恶我？” 

王嘉尔突然不知道怎么回答了。两年前，他19岁，第一天当MB，就遇上了段宜恩，那时段宜恩扬言要包他一辈子，他们在会所的那间房间里疯狂亲吻疯狂做爱，好像世上只剩下他们两个。 

那是他第一次产生了把自己的心交付给别人的想法，可最后呢?热腾腾的心还不是掉到地上，摔得七零八落，捡回来也再不可能拼得好，勉强拼起来裂纹也不会消失了。 

王嘉尔知道段宜恩不达目的不罢休的牛脾气，疲累的叹了一声，“段宜恩，放过我吧，也是放过你自己” 

段宜恩嗤笑“放过你？放过你就是让你去找那个老东西？还是那个毛都没长齐的金有谦？还是哪个狗男人……？” 

话音未落，突然从四面八方传来了车子的声音，而且不止一辆，成包抄姿态向他们驶来，段宜恩看了眼后车镜，清一色没有牌照的大SUV，明了是那老东西找了上来，一把发动引擎，改装过得跑车箭一样飞了出去。 

单论速度，那几辆SUV一定追不上他，但那些车凭借数量优势，在复杂车多的路况中死缠烂打围追堵截，逼得他只有左躲右避，看了眼副驾驶王嘉尔被吓得惨白的小脸，段宜恩心中划过一阵心疼，但又一想到把王嘉尔还回到那些狗男人身边，熊熊的怒火马上将他淹没，一脚将油门踩到了最大。 

在这场堪称险象迭生的追击战中，王嘉尔内心却意外的平静，仿佛一个置身事外的平常人，他不禁有些悲哀，好像从没有人问问他的选择，这一步步的路全是被“安排”好了，不是吗，当MB、进段家、和现在身处一辆危险的跑车中…… 

最终段宜恩还是成功地甩掉了那些人，不知不觉就把车开到了他和王嘉尔初见的那家MB会所。段大少当年一直是男女通吃，没少混迹于风流场，那天他喝了不少酒，在满屋子鲜亮的男男女女中，一眼望进了一双澄澈没有丝毫杂质的眸子，那是段大少从没有见到过的明亮，那之前没有，那之后也没有。于是一掷千金，扔下一张黑卡，发话要包那个大眼睛一辈子，谁都知道那是放屁，一辈子？那钱怎么算？有谁知道活多长呢？大概谁都没把那句话放在心上，怕就是段宜恩自己也不记得说过什么，浪荡公子酒后戏言罢了，但大眼睛记得，永远忘不了…… 

当晚段宜恩如同一只理智被剥夺的野兽，在王嘉尔身上不知疲倦的做，把自己疯狂的情绪和无尽的欲望一并宣泄，但动作还是尽力放轻，不愿对身下人造成伤害。 

王嘉尔的臀瓣被撞得啪啪作响，咬着下唇不让自己叫出声来，努力抵御着一波强过一波的快感带给身体的那种难耐的战栗，无奈自己的身体还是很熟悉段宜恩，酥酥麻麻的电流不停上窜，身体发软，脑子里闪过一阵一阵的白光，让他有着精神被抽离的感觉。 

看着段宜恩精瘦有力布满汗珠的身体和沉迷情欲性感的脸，突然笑了笑，抓住最后一丝神智，断断续续吐出几个字“段…宜恩……你记得……在这里…你说过什么吗？” 

等王嘉尔再醒过来时，已经躺在了那座封闭的古宅的某个房间里，身上是一套干净的睡衣，动了一下身体，只有微微的不适感，但段宜恩呢？


End file.
